TDI Episode 4: Dodgebrawl
Chris: our previous episode of Total Drama, our campers had a stay up all night challenge and let's say some of them fell asleep (Cough) Kiki (cough) anyways then they had a race to where the teams were created. The gophers won once again and the bass had Ryder leave. Who will go home tonight on, Total Drama Island! Bass cabin.... Rubble: I can't believe Ryan did that Chase: same here, why wouldn't he have eliminated me? Colin: I say we give him pay back, right guys? Robert: I'm in Zuma: me to dude In gophers Rocky: how dare you Ryan Ryan: what? Rocky: don't what me with you're stupid tone Ryan: ok, back up and calm down Marshall: you rigged the votes and made Ryder go home Ryan: so? Skye: it isn't a so related argument Ryan: shut up all of you Jared: make us Porter: you won't Topher: I love this hair Austin: not the time Topher Topher combs his hair back Tundra: can you please not worry about you're hair, it is nice but seriously.... Topher: it is a national treasure, don't hate Benny: okay... weirdo Chris: please report to the gym area Kiki: gym area? Where They walk to the dodge ball court Penelope: uh oh Shimmer: great what is this Chris: todays challenge is a classic high school game, dodge ball Ryan: I know who I am gonna pelt first Marshall: were dogs, we can't throw balls Chris: Alex is a human Alex: haha yeah! Robert: us bass don't have a human Chris: to bad not my problem Rubble: what? Chris: 3 rounds, 5 on 5, gophers have 2 not play at all but are immune Rocky: I think Tundra should be safe Marshall: and Skye, ladies shall relax Chris: ok first up for gophers Benny,Jared,Marshall,Porter and Topher They line up Chris: and bass, Chase,Lilac,Robert,Rubble and Zuma They line up Topher: we got this guys Chris: GO! Chase throws one and Benny ducks Benny: you! He whips it and it bounces and hits Jared in the face Jared: HIT SOMEONE ON THEIR TEAM! Benny: sorry it was a accident Chris: 4/5 gophers Tundra: that was friendly fire Chris: it counts Rocky: no way! Chase: WATCH THIS Topher takes out his phone Chase throws the ball and it hits him in the face Topher: DUDE THE FACE! He throws the phone at Chase Chris: PENALTITY GOPHERS Austin: what no! Chris: everyone say, thank you Topher All: thanks TOPHER! Topher shakes Tundra: great were losing now THANKS TO YOU Topher: maybe you should have replaced me then! Austin: guys knock it off Chase knocks out the other gophers Chris: and Chase takes the cake! Jared: what cake? Chris: next group, gophers Alex,Austin,Rocky and Ryan Chris: and bass Colin,Kiki,Penelope,Shimmer Chris: GO! Ryan grabs one and whips it at Colin and he flies into the glass Chris: ouch! Colin starts to cry Robert: dude what the heck! He runs over Ryan: uh sorry bro! Everyone looks at him shocked Tundra: did he just Rocky: no way Ryan throws it and hits Shimmer Shimmer: WHY YOU LITTLE She runs at him and punches him in the face Ryan: DUDE NO! Chris: Shimmer, no don't do that Lilac: watch it Chris: ok, so it seems like the bass win because YOU GUYS ARE STALLING Bass: woo! Chris: the round, not the challenge Chris: our final challenge is a one on one Rocky: oh boy Chris: WE HAVE TOPHER! Tundra: NO! Topher: aww yeah baby Chris: VS CRY BABY COLIN! Colin: no dude no Topher whips the ball and Colin ducks Colin: oh I dodged! Tophers phone rings Topher: yello Colin throws the ball and knocks Topher's phone out of his hand Topher: NO! Chris: the Bass win! Bass: WOOO! They all hug Colin Chris: gophers, to elimination Tundra: I know who I am voting Chris: I am sleepy, so here catch Austin: what? He throws marshmellows to everyone but Rocky and Topher Rocky: uh oh Chris: the final marshmellow goes to ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Rocky! Rocky: woo! Topher: this is stupid! I SHOULD BE HOST! He kicks the wood Chris: get to the dock He gets on the boat Chris: 3 down 19 to go, who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island!